Apple's Let's Play
by iheartsonic
Summary: Apple White, aka PowerPrincessPwningN00bs, has a gaming channel on MirrorTube. So like, comment and subscribe to join Apple as she plays a variery of real and fictional games alike.


**Note: what happens in-game is written in italics**

* * *

Apple started her recording. "Hello, Mirrortube, it's PowerPrincessPwningN00bs! Today I'm gonna play some Destiny Warriors. So, a while ago, here in Ever After, there was this Royals Vs Rebels conflict which I...uhh..." she smiled sheepishly at the webcam "...might have started because I didn'l let Raven do what she wanted with her life...anyway, a video game company picked up this story and made a game about it. It's just come out today. From what I understand, they made it into a _civil war_ kind of scenario. And because it's the game that it is, I can't have just the leader of the Royals in this playthrough, so I have a special guest"

Raven entered the webcam's field of view, fist bumping upward in a dramatic pose. "For the Rebellion! And Han shot first!"

Apple: "I think you got the wrong Rebellion"

Raven: "No, I was just trying to mix a dramatic entry with a funny one"

By this point, the game had reached the "Press Start" screen.

Apple: "Oh, okay. So, will you do the honours?"

Raven pressed the start button on the controller. "Aside from this, I'm just gonna watch and make fun of what going on in there for the rest of the episode"

The game moved on to the Mode Select screen. Apple chose Story Mode, which took her to the "Select a story" screen. The two choices were obvious: Royal and Rebel.

Raven: "So it's one of those games, huh?"

Apple: "We'll play the Royal story"

Raven: "Why?"

Apple: "Because you chose to stand by and watch, which means I make all the decisions"

Apple pressed the A button, which took her to the intro sequence.

 _Narrator: "Destiny is the essence of all events in the fairytale world. It is destiny that chooses if we are good or evil, if we win or lose, and if we live Happily Ever After or suffer. Some people were not happy with their destiny, but for as long as anyone can remember, no one had ever objected. Until now"_

 _The screen changed to a still from what appeared to be Legacy Day, where a black-haired girl had just slammed a book closed. "My Happily Ever After starts now!"_

 _Narrator: "It all started on Legacy Day. Romilda Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, refused to follow in her mother's footsteps"_

Raven: "Romilda? Seriously?"

 _Narrator: "Admirable, for sure, wishing to refuse the path of evil. But some did not agree. Most notably, Aerith, the daughter of Snow White"_

 _Aerith: "Romilda! What do you think you're doing?"_

 _Romilda: "Living my own life"_

 _Aerith: "Do you even know what you're doing? If you refuse your destiny, you could disappear forever, along with everyone else that's part of your story"_

 _Romilda: "I don't care. I'd choose that over being a criminal like that disgusting waste of human life who dares to call herself my mother"_

Raven: "Get rekt, mum!"

 _Narrator: "From that point on, things could only go from bad to worse, until it came down to the worst. Royals, those who chose to follow their destinies, and Rebels, those who protested against theirs, could not live together. The Rebels had made their decision. After concluding that they had to fight for their Happily Ever After, that's what they chose to do. And so the war began..."_

 _The scene shifted to a press conference where Aerith White was the public speaker._

 _Aerith: "My dear Royals, I think it is obvious by now that this is war! Unfortunate as it may be, this situation cannot be handled peacefully. They do not know in what danger they are putting us. We must fight for our future! We must fight to ensure that we will have one!"_

 _The crowd cheered for Aerith._

Apple: "Why does my character make the Royals look like the bad guys?"

Raven: "Because the Rebels are the good guys"

Apple: "Touche"

 _Aerith: "These Rebels are ruining our kingdom! I'm going to build a wall to keep them out!"_

 _The crowd cheered again._

 _Aerith: "And I will make the Rebels pay for it!"_

 _More cheering._

 _Aerith: "I want to make Ever After great again!"_

Apple: "Okay, who came up with this? It's making Royals look stupid"

Raven: "That's because the Rebels are supposed to be the smart ones. 2 for 0"

 _After the cutscene ended, the game moved on to the equipment select screen. The playable character was currently Aerith. Since this was the beginning of the game, the only available equipment was a basic sword and shield combo._

Apple pressed _Begin Mission._

 _The scene changed to something that looked a lot like the Enchanted Forest. Aerith was surrounded by a bunch of Royal soldiers. After going forward, Aerith ran into a group of Rebel soldiers, which she proceeded to cut down with her sword. She seemed to be in an enemy base. The more Rebel soldiers in said base died, the more the base's defence went down. Apparently, she had to capture the enemy's Main Camp to win the battle and, with each base captured, the Main Camp's defence would go down._

The game seemed to be a Hack-and-Slash Beat 'Em Up.

Raven: "Nooooo! My army!"

Apple: "Your army is getting rekt"

 _After capturing a few bases, a text saying_ Push back the Rebel ambush _appeared in the corner of the screen, along with a spot marked on the minimap. Aerith went to said spot, killing some more minions on the way. As she reached the place where she was supposed to go, she ran into three Rebel soldiers who had health bars above them. They must've been tougher than the minions she had fought earlier. Above them, there was the text_ Rebel Enforcer _._

A prompt appeared on the screen, saying _Press X for light attacks and Y for heavy attacks. Try mixing light and heavy attacks for combos. You can check your combo list in the pause menu._ Apple pressed A to dismiss the prompt and return to the game.

 _After a few combos, each Rebel Enforcer was down. Another text appeared in the corner of the screen in the place of the older one, saying_ Victory conditions have changed: Defeat the Rebel Champion. _A spot was marked in the northern part of the minimap, in the enemy's Main Camp._

Raven: "Yeah, we have a champion! And he or she is gonna pwn you"

Apple: "We'll see"

 _Aerith went to the north of the map, where she met the Champion. She was a girl with curly hair in two colours: teal and purple. Her eyes were also teal. The camera panned around her and, at the top of the screen, the text_ Melanie Hatter _appeared._

 _Melanie: "Let's see what you're made of, Aerith! And you too, player!"_

Raven: "Breaking the fourth wall? That's a classic"

 _This battle was tough. Aerith had to run around gathering some health items, but she eventually managed to defeat Melanie._

 _Melanie: "This can't be! Why couldn't it have been a noob playing?"_

 _After that, the screen displayed the text_ Mission Complete.

Apple looked at the webcam. "And that's it for this episode. PowerPrincessPwningN00bs signing off"

* * *

 **So? What games should Apple play next? Remember, it can be a real game or a fictional game. This particular fictional game in this chapter is inspired by _Dynasty Warriors_. I have a few ideas for future chapters:**

 **Real games:**

 **- _Yandere Simulator_**

 **- _Counter-Strike_ (or any other competitive shooter)**

 **Fictional games:**

 **-An _Aaron Stone_ game (if you're familiar with my and IsonicfanI's _Sonic the Sparrowhog_ fanfiction series, which is currently on hiatus. Basically, it's about a fairy counterpart of Sonic the Hedgehog who goes on adventures as his heroic alter-ego, Aaron Stone. In-universe, people write books about Aaron Stone's advetures and said books have film and video game adaptations, like the Harry Potter books have in real life. I don't think the part with people in-universe making films and video games about Aaron Stone's adventures was specified in any of our fanfics so far, but it is so)**

 **- _Magic World_ (a game based on Romanian fairytales and mythology, slightly inspired by the real-life Romanian game _Magic World_ , also known as _Taramul Fermecat_. This was actually IsonicfanI's idea. If you're wondering where I'm going to find out everything I need to know about the game, plus Romanian mythology and fairytales, I'll get some help from IsonicfanI, who not only is Romanian, but also played that game when he was a kid. Also, if you're wondering why it has to be a fictional game inspired by the real game and not the real game, just translated into English, that is because it's an educational game for children, so we're going to turn it into a game that takes itself seriously)**

 **You can suggest other games as well. Also, just to add to the immersion, here's a cool idea: if you want, you can post reviews as if you were posting comments to Apple's videos.**


End file.
